Of Hunters and Vampires
by Eva-AngelK
Summary: Set de Drabbles de los Gemelos vampiro y sus Cazadores. 8:::Seishirou:::: El no es obsesivo, es solo su forma de ser y el hecho de que Subaru sea suyo no lo hace nada raro o al menos eso cree Seishirou. Acosador XD!. SeiSub.
1. Alike

**Drabble**** #1**

Pairing: _Fuuma x Kamui_

"_**Alike"**_

'Uno de estos días te voy a sacar toda la sangre, _créeme._' Kamui afirma con molestia a lo cual Fuuma responde con una risita sarcástica.

Kamui balbucea algo parecido a '_Nnnh_' y esconde su rostro - _con un color rojizo decorando sus mejillas y gotas de sudor que resbalan delineando las facciones delicadas de su piel_- en el cuello del mismo al que ha amenazado.

'…Te creo…' pero la forma en que inhala suavemente en el cabello del vampiro con una sonrisita y la fuerza con que afirma el agarre de las caderas desnudas del mismo dicen lo contrario.

Kamui hace un balbuceo nuevamente, besando delicadamente el cuello del cazador y moviendo sus pies desarreglando aun más la tela que yace entre las piernas entrelazadas de ambos.

Lo único que se escucha, por unos minutos, es la respiración que se vuelve rítmica y suave que se mezcla ente los dos cuerpos que yacen uno con el otro debajo de las estrellas.

'No estarán preocupados tus compañeros sino llegas esta noche al edificio del gobierno?' la voz de Fuuma rompe el silencio mientras su mano sube y baja suavemente en la espalda blanca y delicada del vampiro pero este le contesta con un suspiro bajo acercándose mas al calor del cuerpo de Fuuma.

El cazador fija sus ojos en el etéreo cuerpo escondido junto al suyo y escucha a su voz preguntar baja y vagamente _'Estaría Subaru-san preocupado?'_ pero Kamui no lo escucha, solo esta allí, acurrucado a su lado, profundamente dormido e inconciente a la mirada dorada que le sonríe vagamente, viéndose hermoso, perfecto…

Y Fuuma no puede evitar sonreír abiertamente ante la idea de ser el único que a tenido a Kamui así, y se ríe un poco mas al darse cuenta, muy a su mala suerte, que se parece a su hermano mas de lo que pensaba.

Le complacía – _**mucho**_ - la idea de saber que había al menos algo en el vampiro que solo a él, _**Fuuma**__, - nadie más, no Subaru-san, no Nii-san, no nadie más…_- le pertenecía.

Y con ese pensamiento envuelve a Kamui con mas fuerza en sus brazos, cubriéndolo por completo con su cuerpo, para cerrar sus ojos y embriagarse en el olor del eterno ser que le prometía tan solo sufrimiento.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


	2. Hunter Brothers

**Drabble # 2**

Character: _Seishirou y Fuuma_

"_**Hunter Brothers**___

Cuando encuentra a su hermano, Fuuma no puede evitar notar que Seishirou sigue igual por dentro y por fuera; no puede evitar notar cuan fuera de su alcance se encuentra su hermano.

'Lastima que aun no los encuentras Nii-san'

Seishirou le sonríe y Fuuma no puede evitar responderle de la misma manera, por que es su forma de decir – _'Realmente espero que encuentres lo que buscas… pero no te destruyas en el proceso aunque… se que es mucho pedir'_- y es mucho para una sola sonrisa pero su hermano lo entiende y esta bien.

'Si alguna vez lo encuentras en tu camino… no te metas en problemas con Kamui puede ser un poco irritable además es muy fuerte…' –Y debe serlo, Fuuma asiente, para que su hermano tome en cuenta ese hecho - '…aunque es solo el exterior…' Fuuma ríe por que el tono sarcástico de Seishirou siempre le sale tan dulce que hasta podría asustarlo sino estuviera acostumbrado a el y si el mismo no lo utilizara todo el tiempo.

'Oh pero ten cuidado, mi Subaru-kun puede ser aterrador si lo haces enojar…' Fuuma levanta una ceja en perplejidad pero no dice nada por que hay algo en el brillo de los ojos de su hermano que le dice que no debe hacerlo; hay algo en los ojos de su hermano mayor que le dice que no puede hacer nada, que el único que puede calmar su dolor, al menos Fuuma quiere creer que es eso, es Subaru-san. Fuuma sabe que en medio de su forma torcida de pensar - _y de sentir_ - su hermano, más que nada, desea ver al Vampiro aunque sea una sola vez mas – _Jamás le dirá a su hermano eso pero el saberlo, en si, es reconfortante, al menos para Fuuma_-.

'Lo tomare en cuenta Nii-san…' y ambos guardan silencio hasta que Seishirou decide que es hora de partir y Fuuma no esperaba mas, el hecho de haber encontrado a su hermano en ese mundo ya había sido una ganancia.

'No tengo mucho tiempo, sino están aquí debo de seguir al siguiente mundo, así que…' Seishirou le da unas palmaditas en la espalda a su hermanito que ahora es mucho mas alto que el.

'Salúdame a Yuuko-san cuando la veas…'

'Claro… y tu cuídate Nii-san'

Seishirou lo ve detenidamente mientras la magia se acumula en sus pies y su ojo derecho se torna blanco y el símbolo mágico se reflejo en el mismo.

'No me detendré… hasta encontrarme con Subaru-kun…' Seishirou no sonríe y Fuuma sabe que su hermano jamás le ha dicho palabras mas sinceras en su vida.

Aunque su hermano sea torcido y extraño –_por decir poco_- hay algo en la forma en que sus ojos brillan cuando el nombre del mayor de los gemelos vampiros sale de su boca que lo hace ver, aunque aun tanto más desquiciado, un poco más humano e internamente Fuuma no sabe si agradecerlo o temerlo.

'Un consejo… Fuuma' Los ojos dorados del menor ponen total atención a su hermano mientras desaparece frente a sus ojos 'Ten cuidado a donde miras…'

Seishirou sonríe y Fuuma lo ve con una expresión de completa confusión, algo no muy común en el menor de los cazadores.

'Porque en nuestro caso, los lazos del Hitsuzen están bien atados y junto a ellos siempre viaja la tragedia…'

Lo ultimo que ve de su hermano es la sonrisa que le dice con seguridad - _'Nuestro destino no lo podemos cambiar y la tragedia siempre viaja con nosotros Otouto'_.

Aunque Seishirou sabe que Fuuma entiende muy bien lo cruel que el destino es, al menos, particularmente, con sus almas, no puede evitar preocuparse por su hermano en su propia extraña manera.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


	3. Vampire Twins

**Drabble**** #3**

Character _Kamui y Subaru_

"_**Changing**___

_Vampire__Twins_

'Has cambiado' la voz de su hermano es baja pero Kamui no siente ningún tipo de resentimiento en ella. La magia se detiene y al fin llegan a su nuevo destino, listos para seguir corriendo, escapando…

'No es cierto…' por que para Kamui se siente como la verdad aunque ambos están claros de que realmente no lo es.

'Entonces por que no los mataste a todos… tu no eres… compasivo y menos con humanos… no me des esa mirada!' Kamui gruñe ante el comentario acerca de los humanos con los que –_por culpa de Subaru_- se había visto obligado a convivir pero no escucha el no hablado comentario _'Por que no lo mataste?'._

'No era necesario' esta vez la voz de Kamui se vuelve menos molesta e incluso Subaru siente un lejano tono de calidez en su hermano.

Pero Subaru no puede ser engañado tan fácilmente, conoce a su gemelo, lo conoce de pies a cabeza, es su otra mitad, es parte de su alma, son parte el uno del otro. Subaru puede sentir el aura que rodea a Kamui. Su hermano ha cambiado y Subaru no ha tenido nada que ver con dicho cambio. Le da tristeza pero también le hace sentir aliviado el pensar que no solo él esta empezando a romper el caparazón que los encierra a ambos, con tan solo la presencia del otro como compañía.

Subaru sabe que se esta cortando, poco a poco, el lazo que los mantiene unidos, y sabe que será mas difícil para Kamui. Subaru ya se ha resignado. Subaru sabe que su cambio a sido lento y que a este punto ya no le pertenece ni a Kamui ni a si mismo sino al cazador que puede sentir casi sobre sus talones.

'Puedo sentirlo…' cuando Kamui levanta la vista su hermano ya se a alejado un metro de él y le da la espalda, hablando suave como si fuera una conversación con el aire, Kamui espera a la voz de Subaru '… su olor… te cubre por completo'

Los ojos púrpura del menor de los vampiros se abren por completo y aprieta con sorpresa la tela negra de su capa, ve atónito por unos segundos la espalda de su hermano y no puede evitar sentirlo a miles de kilómetros despareciendo en la niebla.

El corazón de Kamui deja de palpitar rápidamente para suspirar con molestia… así que reprocha, por que en medio del sentimiento que le aprieta el pecho, el sentir a su otra mitad, su gemelo, su todo, alejarse, no puede hacer mas que aferrarse a la verdad que se repite en su cabeza _'Tu cambiaste primero' _pero que es tan dolorosa que a veces le impide respirar.

'He sentido el olor de ese cazador sobre ti Subaru, desde hace mas de lo que te imaginas…'Subaru se tensa y su respiración se hace rápida por unos segundos.

Unos cuantos minutos pasan en silencio para que después los ojos de Subaru volteen sutilmente y este le de una mirada verde de casi dolor.

'Entonces ambos hemos cambiado' el color que tienen los ojos de su hermano le hace bajar los suyos, Kamui necesita aferrarse al delgado lazo que aun los une aunque se este delicadamente rompiendo.

'Si…' Kamui da un paso adelante cuando su hermano hace lo mismo pero se detiene para observar la espalda de Subaru alejarse lentamente aun mas '…Si… ambos hemos cambiado…'

Y Subaru sigue con paso firme hacia el nuevo mundo que deben descubrir por tan solo unos instantes, para después seguir con su cruzada – _escapar deseando ser alcanzado_-.

Mientras se aleja, por primera vez, desde que iniciaron a correr, Kamui ve por encima de su hombro… al camino que ya a recorrido… esperando, que… tal vez… haya una silueta siguiendo sus pasos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


	4. Why

**Drabble #4**

Pairing: _Seishirou x Subaru_

"_**Why?"**_

Cuando finalmente la imagen frente a él deja de ser borrosa y Subaru logra distinguir lo que sucede, su corazón se detiene y su mente pierde todo razonamiento.

Seishirou se encuentra frente a el, sosteniendo a Kamui del cuello mientras la sangre de su gemelo resbala entre sus dedos. El cazador sonríe, disfrutando la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Subaru mientras su hermano se retuerce ante el agarre del cazador.

'Hola Subaru-kun'

Kamui intenta saltarse pero incluso para él, el tener tantos huesos rotos puede ser un problema.

'Sei-Seishirou-san…?' Subaru da unos pasos hacia delante, inconciente, su corazón obliga a sus pies a moverse y Kamui lo ve con terror y enojo.

'Corre subaru!! ALEJATE!!' pero Seishirou deja su agarre del cuello de Kamui y el mismo cae sin gracia al suelo que se llena de su propia sangre.

'Subaru-kun…' con la sonrisa que le da Seishirou la mente del vampiro deja de funcionar. Su corazón ciego le a guiado frente a frente con el cazador…

Seishirou es tan solo unos centímetros mas alto que el y sus ojos le reflejan con una luz que Subaru no quiere distinguir y se da cuenta, dolosamente, que ambos se ven iguales… no han cambiado en nada.

Los sentimientos que lo llenan no los reconoce pero lo dejan mareado y sin habla.

Más allá de sus instintos de sobrevivencia, Subaru escucha los gritos desesperados de su corazón. El vampiro le agradece silenciosamente a su destino… por que Seishirou esta allí justo frente a el… y aunque sabe los peligros de esto, por primera ves en mucho tiempo, Subaru se siente genuinamente feliz.

Los dedos de Seishirou se acercan lentamente a su rostro, moviendo las hebras negras sobre su frente, dejando una sensación fantasmas sobre su piel y Subaru no puede evitar cerrar los ojos ante el delicado palpitar del corazón del cazador a tan pocos centímetros de alcance.

'Por que Subaru-kun…?' la pregunta no le sorprende, de hecho la estaba esperando desde hace mucho tiempo, por ello mientras Seishirou coloca su palma sobre su mejilla Subaru se recuesta suavemente sobre ella, retomando en su memoria la calidez de las puntas de lo dedos del cazador sobre su piel '…Por que me salvaste?'

Ambas manos del vampiro suben hasta su rostro, sosteniendo la mano de Seishirou justo sobre su mejilla.

La presencia de Seishirou lo quema rápidamente. Subaru olvida quien es, su sufrimientos y el de los demás –_Kamui a dejado de existir, Hokuto también y el pasado no tiene importancia alguna_- en su mente él solo existe para y por Seishirou-san.

Solo existe Seishirou-san. Seishirou-san. Seishirou-san…

'Porque…' los ojos verdes están semiabiertos tratando de encontrar la mirada oscura del cazador y las lagrimas que bajan de los mismos se deslizan entre los dedos de ambos'…Seishirou-san es lo mas importante…' y cuando finalmente logra fijar sus ojos sobre el mayor de los cazadores, su corazón se salta unas cuantas palpitaciones '… Era necesario… por que no podría vivir mas tiempo sin Seishirou-san'

Subaru guarda silencio bañándose en el perfume de flores que envuelve a Seishirou y en la melodía del palpitar macabro de su corazón.

Subaru vuelve a la realidad casi abruptamente, la sonrisa que Seishirou le muestra se vuelve oscura y el vampiro entiende que ya no hay vuelta atrás y a pesar de saberlo, esta feliz. Su travesía ha terminado, ya puede dejar de correr.

Lo último que escucha Subaru, a lo lejos, son los gritos desesperados de Kamui justo antes de que la oscuridad lo tragase por completo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

………………


	5. Subaru

**Drabble #****5**

"_**Subaru"**_

'_-__Weakness__-'_

Subaru no es tonto y tampoco es ciego –_por mucho que lo desee, no, __**no lo es**_-.

Subaru sabe que es débil.

_(-"Entre mas corre mas cansado se siente. _

_En cualquier momento Seishirou los va a alcanzar."-)_

Y una de las cosas que más lo hace sentir repulsión de si mismo – _y de lo que mas esta seguro_- es que desea que Seishirou lo encuentre, lo atrape, con todo su corazón.

No le importa si eso llega a lastimar a Kamui.

No le importa si llegase a matarlo.

Subaru sabe, muy a su pesar, que no puede cambiar el hecho de que ese cazador –_sin emociones y torcido_- es su más grande debilidad.

Pero… lo que mas le aterra al vampiro no es el hecho de saberlo y aceptarlo… es el hecho de que aunque tuviera la oportunidad de cambiarlo… **No lo haría**.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

………………


	6. Fuuma

**Drabble #6**

"_**Fuuma"**_

'_-__Knowing__-'_

El viajar por las dimensiones, es toda una experiencia.

Muy pocas almas pueden decir que han vivido algo tan fascinante pero a la vez tan terrorífico y macabro.

Fuuma lo ha visto con sus propios ojos, los altos y bajos, lo bueno y lo malo.

Ha visto las tragedias.

_(-"Una tras otra._

_Ciclos sin final."-)_

Mundos destruidos.

Historias llenas de dolor y angustia.

Ha visto ciclos interminables de amargura y pena. Destrucción y muerte. Miedo y pérdida.

Fuuma ha visto mundos y vidas perderse como polvo.

Y de forma repetitiva se ve a si mismo en los mismos escenarios, con los mismos actores.

Una y otra ves.

A veces Fuuma desearía poder elegir el mundo al que arribara para no ver las desgracias que siguen a su alma.

Se promete a si mismo que de alguna manera alejara los lazos que lo unen a la tragedia y al dolor.

_(-Sus promesas resuenan vacías en los oídos del destino.-)_

_**(-"Es hitsuzen Fuuma… no lo puedes cambiar. Cuando tu destino te atrape no podrás escapar. Es el destino de ustedes hermanos cazadores. Hitsuzen siempre los alcanzara. Simple y sencillamente eso.-")**_

Cuando encuentra Tokio bajo la lluvia acida y lo ve en dicho estado, no puede evitar suspirar ante lo conocida de la imagen de esa ciudad, en ruinas y decadencia, a la cual a llegada en tan numerosas ocasiones. Fuuma no encuentra nada diferente en este mundo, no hay nada especial.

Y es entonces cuando cree que ha visto todo lo que este mundo puede ofrecer… Fuuma lo encuentra.

Los fríos lagos púrpuras que le miran con odio y la única fuerza capaz de oponérsele.

Fuuma ve sus pecados justo frente a sus ojos.

El ha visto, el lo sabe, el conoce su tragedia, el rostro de su destino.

Reconocería el rostro del ser que define su existencia, su alma, por que lo ha visto, tantas veces.

_El ciclo, el dolor, la tragedia, la muerte._

Sus ojos no pueden evitar quedar encantados con el ser que se posa frente a el. Aunque lo haya visto tantas veces, hay algo especial en este, algo que le aprieta el pecho y lo empuja hacia esos ojos.

Es una fuerza que ni siquiera Fuuma puede tratar de oponer.

Las promesas se derrumban debajo de sus pies, la voz de Yuuko resuena en su cabeza y aunque sabe lo que le espera, -_los sabe, lo sabe mejor que nadie_- no puede evitar estirar su mano y aceptar el lazo que el destino ya le tenia atado.

Fuuma lo sabe, en el momento en que sus ojos chocan con los de Kamui.

-_El es uno de los vampiros que su hermano busca. El alma que Hitsuzen le ha estado guiando a que encuentre.-_

El menor de los cazadores no entiende la lógica del destino, pero cuando ve al vampiro en todo su esplendor, realmente no puede evitarlo.

_(-"__**Es mas fuerte que él.**_

_**Es más fuerte que su conocimiento y sus experiencias. **_

_**Es más fuerte que lo que ha visto en todas esas dimensiones.**__-")_

La razón de su existencia lo ve con una cara de enojo adorable y Fuuma se rinde por que… _nada es una coincidencia y su destino estaba predeterminado_.

-"Kamui…"-

Todo se desmoronara – _lo sabe, siempre lo a sabido_- y a Fuuma no le podría importar menos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

………………


	7. Kamui

**Drabble #7**

"_**Kamui"**_

'_-__Powerless__-'_

Fuuma lo encuentra – _siempre, siempre_-, lo besa y todo desaparece; Kamui dejar ser si mismo y es débil e inofensivo.

Ese _humano_ tiene tal poder sobre él que su tan sola presencia, además de irritarle, hace a su pecho apretarse y al calor subir desde la punta de sus pies.

Lo odia, mucho, demasiado pero no del todo a Fuuma como ser viviente, eso seria darle demasiado crédito, odia el sentimiento que nace dentro suyo cada vez que lo ve, que lo siente, que lo desea… lo odia por que no debería de existir y menos por alguien como ese _humano_.

Kamui no debería sentir… _**nada**_…

'_Tu corazón es de hielo, __**no debes sentir**__, no sabes sentir! y menos por seres tan repulsivos como los humanos'_

La vos resuena en su cabeza… no recuerda quien se lo dijo, si Hokuto o Subaru o ese cazador pero si recuerda las palabras…

'_Tan frio como siempre Kamui-kun'_

Y esas si recuerda quien las dijo y Kamui odia el burlón tono de ese maldito cazador.

Él siempre a sido el mas fuerte, el más centrado, el que buscada la lógica en todo, el que mataba sin basilar. Matar sin pestañear, sin asco, sin remordimiento.

Siempre había sido él quien los sostenía en pie, era él quien mantenía vivo y unido a Subaru, siempre, siempre había mantenido su rostro sin emociones, su mente calculadora, por ellos… para proteger a Subaru de cualquier mal porque su hermano era tan fácil de quebrar como la porcelana y Subaru lo era todo, Kamui no se puede dar el lujo de perderlo – _por eso es que matara a ese cazador, por que nadie le va a quitar a su hermano_- aunque en el fondo sepa que de hecho ya lo hizo.

Por eso odia tanto que ese _ser_, ese _humano_ pueda, no solo ser su igual en batalla, sino tener tal poder sobre sus emociones que con tan solo un roce de sus dedos sobre su piel pueda hacerlo perder la compostura.

Y el muy maldito lo sabe y lo aprovecha. Kamui refunfuña, trata de evitarlo, de alejarse, de luchar contra el… pero no puede, se derrite contra le líder de la torre y su mente se pone en blanco.

La existencia de ese _ser_ es irritante y desearía matarlo, pero no puede y eso más que nada es lo que desconcierta a Kamui.

_**No puede matar a Fuuma**_. No puede. Por mucho que lo intente, no puede.

Por ello siempre termina igual, tan cerca de ese humano que su aliento choca con su piel y sus pechos respiran uno sobre el otro, a la misma velocidad, mientras Kamui cuenta las palpitaciones del corazón de Fuuma.

Es denigrante, es terrible, para Kamui, ser tan débil, tan indefenso, tan dolorosamente manipulable por ese _humano_. Es _humillante_ el hecho de que necesite, tan desesperadamente, el roce, el calor de ese _ser_ tan **descarado** y **cínico**.

Fuuma le sonríe – _**sonrisa**__** maldita**__, que hace que sus rodillas flaqueen y sus piernas se vuelvan de gelatina_-, le toca – _**malditas **__**manos**__ que están en todos lados y le queman la piel_-, lo besa – _**maldita **__**boca**__, que hace a su corazón palpitar tan rápido que siente que se saldrá de su pecho, que lo hace rogar por un beso mas _-, lo humilla, lo deja **débil** y **vulnerable**.

Y lo peor, es que Kamui lo disfruta.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

………………


	8. Seishirou

**Drabble #8**

"_**Seishirou"**_

'_-__Obsession__-'_

Seishirou es un cazador. Perfecto en todos los aspectos. Perspicaz, inteligente y poderoso. Atrapara su presa a como de lugar y no importan los medios que deba tomar para hacerlo. Ese es su trabajo, es su forma de vida, es lo que Seishirou es.

'_Tienes una obsesión Nii-san'_ Seishirou sonríe como si el comentario de su hermanito no fuera nada, pero el otro puede ver la vena que sobresale de su frente.

'_Solo te digo lo que observo… otra persona ya se hubiera rendido…'_

'Otra persona ya se hubiera callado, pero tu no lo haces'

'_Claro…'_

'Los encontrare…'

'_Lo se…' _

Seishirou se da la vuelta, por que Subaru-kun es suyo y lo encontrara… no importa que precios deba pagar, no importa cuanto tiempo deba viajar, no importa a quienes deba asesinar. Encontrara a Subaru.

Por que el es un cazador y los vampiros son su presa. El es el cazador y Subaru es suyo. Nadie puede quitarle eso. Nadie.

'Mió…' su voz se la lleva el viento y Fuuma la ignora.

Seishirou no tiene una obsesión, es tan solo que su deseo es lo primordial.

Y Subaru es su deseo. Suyo, de nadie más.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

………………


End file.
